


A world of its own

by strawberriesandtophats



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: M/M, Secrets, The sin carriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesandtophats/pseuds/strawberriesandtophats
Summary: The sin carriage is a place of many secrets.





	

A closed space is in many ways a world of its own, with its own rules and laws and sins. 

Cardinal Richelieu grinned as soon as Treville closed the door of the carriage behind him. A brief flash of teeth, like lighting, in the dark space as the carriage jolted on the cobblestones. Treville found himself grinning back, aware that in a second or two Richelieu would lean forwards towards him and say something so secretive that most people in France would be assassinated on the spot if they had been privy to that kind of information. This was not the court, where there was always someone listening or watching. Secrets and desires that would be life threatening anywhere else could be spoken of and acted upon. 

The faint scent of flowers lingered in the air, remains of the ones Treville had left in the Cardinal’s office yesterday. They’d been a bit mangled after residing in his hat on the way there from the garrison but they’d been serviceable. They’d been enough.  
Long, bony fingers brushed Treville’s knee as the Cardinal shifted in his seat, eyes glinting as he leaned closer. It would be so very easy to kill him at that distance, in this private space. So very easy indeed. 

There were no guards, and the driver was distracted by the world outside the carriage. Outside, there were the streets of Paris with all their glory and horrors. Inside there was only the Captain of the Musketeers and the renowned Cardinal.  
But Treville was there, at core a guard, and the Cardinal was too important to France to allow anyone to harm him. The carriage hit a pothole, but the Cardinal’s fingers continued caressing Treville’s knee, brushing the fabric of his trousers. Treville didn’t move away, didn’t lean back in his seat. 

He let the secrets the Cardinal spoke of wash over him like a tide, aware of how important all this knowledge would be in order to protect what they had sworn to guard with their very beings. It won’t last, this temporary arrangement between them. It was just a moment of peace. But they will take what he can get.

The carriage continued on its way, a world within a world, and neither man spoke for the rest of the journey.

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a way to relax during finals.


End file.
